Second Beginning
by Reese1410
Summary: Following the last scene of 6x22 "Five Stars for Beezus". My take on the season finale and the immediate follow-up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As much as I loved the season finale, I wanted to see what happens right afterwards. Here's my take on it. Sorry for grammar mistakes and missing commas - I'm just not good in correctly placing them in any language at all. This is for Newgirlystuff (Hi, I'm Reese. And I finished it! Huzzah! ;) )

Plus: I have no rights to New Girl. Otherwise I would not do a 3 year jump into the future... And Reagan would not have been there this long... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little One-Shot.

* * *

 **Second Beginning**

They both knew they were in it for the long run. Literally running towards each other in their apartment building proved that much. Also, Nick sweating from another cause other than lying was a truly rare occasion. But this was true. This was Jess. His best friend. His soul mate. And Jess? Well, she knew it all along – even though she lost her confidence in them for a while there. But they were finally back in each others arms. Pouring everything they got into their embrace. Right until their elevator dinged them on the ground floor again.

"Jess", he said whilst simultaneously kissing every inch he could. "We haven't moved yet. Should we get up to the loft?"  
"Yes. Oh my goodness. Yes."

He stumbled with her in his arms to the corner of the elevator to blindly hit the fourth floor – of course hitting the third one instead. Back to their romantic endeavor they still didn't noticed their mistake, once the door dinged them on the wrong floor.

"What is it with this elevator and us? We just can't seem to get it right."

"That's where you're wrong, Nick. It got me right where I belong." Jess said confidently, gave him her megawatt smile, hit their correct floor, right until she crashed her lips on his again.

Once they finally entered the hallway to their loft, they stumbled in between kisses to their door. But they came across another obstacle. The door was closed.

"Jess, didn't you say, that you gave away your key?"  
"Yes. Winston has it."  
"Well... Mine is on the other side of the door."  
"What?! But you got into the door below! How?"  
"Someone came in with me."  
"What do we do now?!"  
"Hang on, I got an idea."

Nick pulled out his phone, but notices first, that Schmidt tried to call him about 30 times in the last 30 minutes, while he was otherwise engaged.

"What is Schmidt's problem? He called me 30 times in 30 minutes. He is way too invested into us."

"Huh? Why would he be invested in us all of sudden? I think I know, why he called you. You know what? You call him, while I try to get a hold of Winston. He was actually down the road in the moving van. But first..." She pulled his face down to her and kissed him hard. His phone began ringing, causing a groan from Nick.

"Why do you want me to talk to Schmidt? He's the last person I wanna be thinking about right now", strengthening their embrace and tangling his hands in her hair. She took a step back and looked at him lovingly.

"Trust me, Miller. You want to take his call." He couldn't deny her anything – he had nothing but adoration for her. So reluctantly he picked up, while she walked along the corridor to talk to Winston about their situation.

"Schmidt? What's up?"  
"Nick! Finally! I've been trying for ages to reach you. What took you so long?"  
"Well, I found Jess. And we made up. Thanks for giving me the push, man. I needed it."  
"Really? That's great! Mazel! To the both of you! But you gotta listen, cause my news is of equal importance, if not more life changing."  
"What is it, Schmidt? Hurry up! I have business to attend to."

"Nick. You're gonna be a Godfather."  
"What? I'm not starting a Russian mob! How can you say that?!"  
"Huh? No! I will be a papa! Cece is pregnant! And I want you to be my Godfather!"  
"OH MY GOD! Are you serious? When did this happen? Wow! Congratulations, Schmidty!"  
"Thank you. But what do you say? Will you look after my unborn child, as you looked after me for the past 15 years?"  
"Of course, my man. You don't even have to ask. The little sucker needs to have a man of the people in his life. Or her. You probably will have a girl. I just know it."  
"Either way, I'm the happiest man in the world."  
"I beg to differ – I AM the happiest man in the world", Nick said looking over to the love of his life who's still on the phone with Winston.

"I can't believe I got another chance with her."  
"Well, don't blow it. But you know what: I have trust in you. Go and be happy. Both of you. If anyone deserves it, it's you."  
"Thank you, that is really sweet of you to say. How about some celebrations tomorrow? The Griffin at 7?"  
"Sounds perfect. I'll bring the champagne. And not the cheap kind. Enjoy your night."

"I will. But first I have a question: Is your spare key for the loft from the time you thought you'd moved out, still in the hidden spot in the apartment across the hall?"  
"Why would you ask such a question?"  
"Well, earlier Jess and I ran towards each other through the apartment building. There was actual sweat on my face. Then we found each other in the elevator. But somehow we both forgot our keys and are currently locked out. So. Is it still there?"  
"How can you do that? Imagine if this scenario would happen with my then born child on the other side. I would have to kill you. Through the ACTUAL Russian mob. Don't ask. I have contacts."  
"I know, but believe me Schmidt. It was an accident. A spur of the moment."  
"You know what, put Jess on the phone. She needs to be the responsible party in this relationship."  
"No. Let me do my part. Come on, man. Now, where is the key?"  
"It's not there anymore. Coach has it."  
"Why, Schmidty? He's not even in the same timezone as us anymore!"  
"I needed to have spare for a situation such as this."

"Nick, are you done yet?", Jess asked from the other side of the hallway walking over. "Winston will be here any sec."  
"Jess, you're perfect! Awesome! You know what, Schmitty? Nevermind. I'm good. See you tomorrow, my man." he hung up and finally went back to his favorite activity for the night: Kissing Jess.

"Hey, Jess. One question: How did you knew I needed to talk to Schmidt?"  
"Well, I knew about the pregnancy. I picked up the phone call from Sadie for Cece. And everyone knew it already, before Schmidt and Cece even found out about it. Well. Everyone, except you of course."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"I would've come around doing it, but I had other thoughts running through my mind at the time."  
"Oh yeah? Maybe something to do with me?"  
"You know it."

"Well, believe me when I tell you: You were all I could think about for the last weeks. No, months. Hell, years." Jess could not stop the grin on her face if her life depended on it. It was all coming together as she dreamed and yearned for it for so long. "And you know what? There were good and bad thoughts, but all of them were home. Jessica Day, I love you. And I'm not letting you go again. Would you forgive me for my stupid actions and take me back?"  
"Of course! Í love you, too. More than you can possibly imagine." Jess burst out – there may have been a bit of singing in there. "Come here, Miller!" and she crashed her lips on his again.

"By the way, Jess. What are our nicknames?"  
"Um... Isn't this question a bit late into our relationship?"  
"No, seriously. I want us to have nicknames. What about PJ and AN? For Principal Jess and Author Nick?"  
"Nooo. I'm not taking on nicknames I got from my students. I thought more along the lines of Pepperwood and Knight."  
"That is actually just about perfect. But what if I'll be super famous and my groupies will haunt you, when they hear our petnames for each other? They could be vicious. They could even start a cult with the whole purpose to stop us from being together. We don't know that! Jess, I gotta protect you from them!"  
"Well, they would have to get in line. Because I'll always be your number one groupie. Now. Will you please stop talking, and get our mouth-on-mouth quota back on track?"  
"Yes, sorry. Where are my manners." They went back to there romantic endeavors, clinging onto each other for dear life, when the elevator dinged again. Winston walked in on them.

"Well, if it isn't Pepperwood and Knight. Back from their outing. So. Is this how the Chronicles will end in the next book?"  
"Winston, finally! Please open up."  
"Of course, please get out of the way." They gladly stepped aside for him to open up. "Honestly, Nick. I thought you grew up and finally knew everything there is to know about a key." Winston complained, as he let them all in. But once they stepped in, Jess jumped Nick, clinged to his hips and he somehow started to manouvre them to his room. But Winston had other plans and got into their way.

"Jess. Your moving truck needs to be returned by tomorrow at noon. And if you think, I will start unpacking everything tonight, you're wrong. I have to take Aly out to a late night screening. She's waiting downstairs. And afterwards we'll be having a late night supper. So. Basically. Go crazy."  
"Thanks, Winston." both of them mumbled through kisses.  
And with that Winston took his leave and let them be.

"So. Where were we?" Nick asked her with loving eyes.  
"Right at our second beginning. And this time it's forever." and they finally made it into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: I did plan on this one just staying a One-Shot. But somehow both my reviewers wish for more. And who am I to deny a wish. So there might be more. But no promises. Reviews indeed do help with motivation on that front (but I also don't want to go out and fish for them.) I'm just glad if you enjoyed reading this and if I made the hiatus a little bit more comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: If you thought the first chapter was dialogue heavy – get ready for chapter 2. And yeah, I wrote another chapter. This time it's just Nick and Jess. Again: I don't own anything, except for grammatical errors.

* * *

Some time has passed, when Jess and Nick lay in each other's arms on his bed. Was it half an hour?An hour? More? Maybe even the whole duration of 'Dirty Dancing'? Who knew. All they knew, was that both of them were finally together again.

"Hey, Jess?", he said lovingly into her hair, as she laid on his naked torso.

"Mhm...?", she purred.

"First, if you do that sound, so help me God, I won't survive the night. But - more importantly - second: Will you answer me this? Have you thought about redecorating your room?"

"Okay, mister. First: I'd make sure you'd survive this night, cause I have plans for us. Long-term plans. And second: No, why?"

"Well, this thought popped into my head: since all your stuff is already boxed up, how about you just move it into this room?", he asked rather hopeful and tentatively. She pulled herself up and looked into his eyes.

"Are you serious? You want us to share a room again? Do you remember the last time? And do you remember Reagan?", she asked a bit scarred of the outcome.

"I do. But hear me out. As weird as this may sound: I have thought about it. Well, not today to be honest. But over the last three year's. And I think I know, why it wouldn't work the last time with us."

"I think I know where this is going... Nick, please stop."

"No, why? I finally figured it out. It was me. I was a child back then."

"See. I knew you where going to say that. I hate it, when you keep doubting yourself."

"But, Jess. I'm trying to tell you: I am done. No more childish behaviour. I want us. I want you. I want us to be together, whenever we can. And when we go to bed each night, I want to hear about your day. And I want to tell you about mine. Because I simply can't imagine my life without you in it." he babbled on - somehow not stopping himself from purring his heart out. On everything he missed out on.

"Well, Miller. This proposal does sound wonderful. How about my counter-proposal: We will play a little game I'd like to call: "One thing needs to go". It goes as following: We will each name one weird thing from the past, which happened in our respective rooms, explain it, and in the end promise to never let that thing happen again. Deal?"

"Okay. I don't know where this is going, but I think I can deal with this. Do you wanna start?"

"Yes, please. Okay. Are you ready?"

"Hit me."

"What about that glass of yoghurt?"

"What glass of yoghurt?"

"That disgusting glass of that gooey substance, which resembled yoghurt, which I had to get rid of, when I came back from Jury Duty."

"Oh. You mean the glass of milk? That was there because of Ferguson!"

"What does Ferguson has to do with this travesty of disgusting substance being in your room?"

"Well, I once came in here and found him on my bed. And he just laid there, chewing on a dead mouse. I thought it was his way of sending his regards to me in a truly Lannister-fashion. Or he was marking his territory. Either way, I tried to do a peace offering by presenting him with the biggest glass of milk I could find. It worked for a while. He purred like a king, whenever he was chilling in my room. But, then... Somehow other things happened."

"What? Somehow, that sounds even more disgusting! Did Winston start another cat brothel? In your ROOM?"

"No... But Ferguson. Well. He somehow didn't take me seriously anymore."

"What would Ferguson do, that he wouldn't take you seriously? He's a cat!"

"Well, he keeps closing doors into my face."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"No, it's true."

"Really?! In what situation was Ferguson annoyed by you, that he magically jumps up the door and somehow closed it? He's not a dog!? His miniature size would prevent him from closing it."

"I don't know. I just know that he somehow learnt to do it. And it only ever happens, when I'm around. Or whenever he's annoyed with me."

"Okay. Name one instance when that happened."

"I think it might've happened tonight, actually."

"You mean the closed door from earlier? That is not possible. It was still open, when I ran up here and then back down to you."

"See. That's exactly my point. I also left it open, when I was running down to YOU! And I was supposed to feed Ferguson. Winston told me via text. But I didn't, since you were all over my mind, obviously."

"But, following that logic, why wasn't the door been already closed when I came running in the first time?"

"Well, he takes about 5 minutes to actually get it closed. It is true. Ask Winston."

"Oh, believe me. I will. But I think he might have some other stuff on his mind right now."

"Yeah, with his engagement and that psycho-door-closing-cat."

"No, that's actually not what I meant. I mean his dad."

"His dad? What about his dad?"

"Aly found him. And Winston called him earlier-"

"WHAT? But that douchebag walked out on him. And I had to pick up the pieces. He was a mess. Why would he just call him? Without talking to me first?"

"Because he tried to make me see the errors of my behaviour earlier. When I tried to walk away from us, thinking you wouldn't give us another chance."

"Oh. OH! I'm so sorry, Jess. And believe me – again – I won't make you feel that way anymore."

"Thank you. And I believe you. But maybe you should talk to Winston tomorrow. I think he really needs your support right now."

"Yeah, I will. Man, what a big day for Loft 4D. Cece's knocked up, Schmidty becomes a dad, Winnie talking to his dad and us moving in together."

"Not so fast, mister. You haven't agreed on anything yet. And neither have I. And before that..."

"Fine! Yes, I will not leave out food for furry pets anymore. Okay?"

"Okay. So. What do you want me to get rid of?"

"The fluffer drawer.", he said, way to eagerly.

"Really? But you built it! It's our symbol of our beginning love for each other."

"Yeah, but Sam used it way too long. And he was also the reason, that I almost didn't get a chance with you. I just want you to get rid of it, so we can built a new one. Together. One, which we both pick out."

"That does sound really nice, when you put it like that. Fine. Deal. I will get rid of the drawer."

"So. That's it?! You'll move in?!"

"I think so. But we won't rent out my room yet. I will use it as my crafting area. Maybe Aly can store some of her Japanese game show items in there. You know, one item we can both take advantage of", she said winking at him.

"That sounds kinky, but I love it. And I love you", he moved in stealing a kiss from her.

"I love you too. But please. Just. One more thing", she said between kisses.

"Anything", he said, turning is attention to her neck.

"No drying of meat, ham or any other edible food in the closet. That somehow falls into the same category as the milk. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll just dry it our new crafting room, then."

"Niiiick?!"

"On the roof, then?!", he asked with his trade mark puppy look on his face.

"That's my boy. Now. Do we wanna christen our new room?", she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh, hell yeah!", he said enthusiastically, kissing her, loving her, and starting his new life with her. Just because he took his life into his hands.

* * *

End notes: I haven't planned for more chapters. But who knows. Maybe there'll be more.


End file.
